


The Second Best Decision Patrick Stump Ever Made

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's a 1000 word fic about onesies, this was written at 2 am im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick orders some onesies and has a movie day with Joe. That's it.</p><p>"The onesies were the best 80 dollars (not including tax and shipping) that Patrick had ever spent. (“They’re cute, but 80 dollars? That seems like a lot for some pajamas...” “Joe, please, just trust me on this.”)  Patrick had practically been vibrating ever since he bought the damn things,  laying in bed at night talking about how cute they looked on the models, about how soft the fabric was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Best Decision Patrick Stump Ever Made

The onesies were the best 80 dollars (not including tax and shipping) that Patrick had ever spent. ( _“They’re cute, but 80 dollars? That seems like a lot for some pajamas…” “Joe, please, just trust me on this.”_ ) Patrick had practically been vibrating ever since he bought the damn things, laying in bed at night talking about how cute they looked on the models, about how soft the fabric was. Joe found it endearing, he always did, and even he was curious on what they would be like. If they made Patrick happy, then Joe could look past the almost hundred dollars they dropped on the things, as begrudging as it was.

 

So when Joe woke up to a box landing on the other half of the bed, he got up almost embarrassingly quick.

 

“Joe. Look. They’re here.” Patrick looked like a kid on Christmas morning, hair mussed from literally sprinting directly from bed to the door at the sign of the doorbell. He crawled onto the bed, grabbing the box and immediately ripping and tearing at it, cardboard and tape flying all over the place.

 

“I see that,” Joe muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Patrick it’s like, 6 in the morning.” 6:43, actually. Joe just checked.

 

“I’ve waited a month for these, Joe. _A month._ That’s like, fucking forever.” He was currently gnawing on the box, trying his best to open it. Joe just let out a sigh, grabbing the box from Patrick and using his keys to rip open the tape. Inside were the onesies, made of some sort of incredibly soft and fluffy material. He pulled out one that looked like a rabbit, big ears, fluffy tail, the whole shebang. The other one was some sort of goat, or ram. Curled horns with soft brown fur, large ears at the sides. They were adorable, in all honesty.

 

Patrick grabbed the rabbit onesie, running a hand down it’s soft cream fur. “Joe, they’re so soft. Feel it.”

 

Joe rubbed one of the ears between his thumb and 2 fingers. It reminded Joe of some sort of baby blanket, almost criminally comfortable to the touch. He turned the ram over, grinning at the flippy little tail. As early as it was, Joe couldn’t stop the childlike joy at the pajamas. They were just so fucking adorable, and Joe was thanking his past self for not stopping Patrick on another one of his impulse shopping sprees. When Joe looked back up, Patrick had changed.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, hold on.” Joe grabbed his phone, snapping a few pictures of Patrick, soft cheeks framed with the flopped ears. Patrick was blushing, tugging down the ears over his face as he groaned.

 

“Joeeeeee,” Patrick whined, kicking his feet, “Change into your outfit already, I’m gonna make us some popcorn and we can have movie night. Movie morning? Whatever.” Before Joe could even respond, Patrick was already running off, fluffy tail bouncing as he almost slipped on the way to the kitchen.

 

—-

 

Movie Day turned out to be another one of Patrick’s fantastic ideas. Right now Patrick was laying on the couch, Joe’s head on his stomach as the two watched one of Patrick’s cheesy 80’s movies. Joe was barely paying attention, mostly focusing on the constant tugging on the hood of the onesie. Patrick really liked the horns, apparently, considering he had been touching them and playing with them since Joe had changed into the costume. Joe didn’t mind, comforted by the rhythm of it, Patrick’s soft noises of contentment almost lulling Joe into sleep.

 

“Joe.”

 

Joe looked up, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s chin. “Yeah, babe?”

 

“You should go make us more popcorn. Because you love me. And I love you. Also, I’m hungry.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes, grabbing the empty bowl as he went to pop some corn. He was standing in front of the microwave when he felt some arms wrap themselves carefully around his waist, a face pressed into his back. He could feel Patrick’s humming, the two swaying as the microwave hummed.

 

“I missed you.” Patrick said, voice muffled in the fabric of Joe’s onesie.

 

“I was gone for less than a minute, babe.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Joe just huffed out a laugh, dumping all the popcorn into a bowl and carefully walking back to the couch, Patrick holding on to him ever step of the way. When the two got back on the coach, Joe was sitting in the middle, Patrick draped over him and stealing a handful of popcorn.

 

“I have no idea what’s going on. I think we missed a lot of movie.” Joe said, eating with one hand and playing with Patrick’s bunny ears with the other.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve seen this movie like, 20 times. It never starts making sense.”

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

“Hey. Joe.” Patrick was pressing his nose to Joe’s cheek, eyes wide as Joe glanced over.

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, bunny.” He tugged on one of Patrick’s bunny ears, laughing at Patrick’s pout.

 

“I love you more, goat.” Patrick pulled on Joe’s horn, earning a huff and a stern look.

 

“I’m a ram, thank you very much. You bought these, you should know that.”

 

“I didn’t read any of the information about these things. I got tunnel vision as soon as I saw they were on sale,” Patrick said, matter of factly.

 

“So these things could be made with like, lead or something and we wouldn’t know.”

 

“I mean, I hope not. I looked at the reviews later and everyone seemed pretty okay with them, y’know? Everyone was smiling and stuff.”

 

“Well, that’s good, then. I think these are the best decision you ever made.”

 

“Better than the decision of dating you?”

 

“Way better. I don’t have shit on a onesie, Patrick.”

 

Patrick just shook his head, planting a kiss to Joe’s cheek. “I think you’re better than a onesie, Joe. You’re better than like, guitars and stuff.”

 

Joe hugged Patrick close, smiling. “I think that’s the best thing anyone has ever said to me, Patrick, you know that? I love you so much.”

 

“I love you most.” Patrick said, kissing Joe on the lips, a smile spreading on his face after he did so.

 

Joe was going to respond, but instead just lay on his back, holding Patrick to him as they snuggled close, Patrick’s bunny ears covering Joe’s face. He didn’t feel like complaining, instead just rubbing Patrick’s back, a sigh escaping his lips. The true domestic bliss, two grown men laying on a couch in animal onesies. Joe couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend, a better life, a better relationship. A relationship where the two could just lay in silence and feel happy, a relationship where there didn’t have to be words, a relationship where-

 

“Hey, Joe?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“I read the reviews on the onesies again? Uh, apparently they all have an issue with the zippers. You can’t take them off.”

 

“Oh.”


End file.
